The present invention relates in general to memorizing devices and has specific reference to devices of the magnetic-doughnut type designed more particularly for counting systems.
It is known that the over-all dimensions of a counting device are not of primary importance in a project whereas on the other hand the memorizing rapidity is an essential requirement, a memorizing device of the magnetic tore or doughnut can be used, with the additional advantage that this device is completely static.
These magnetic doughnuts or tores are known components used as a rule as independent memory units for example in computers where they can be utilized at any time during the operation of the apparatus.
The present invention consists essentially in utilizing such magnetic doughnuts or tores in devices comprising integrated counting decades with which they are associated. Under normal operating conditions, they have no active function, but in case of failure in the power supply, followed by a re-energization of the system they restore or resume automatically the position in which the counter was left when the current failure or cut-off occurred. This invention is applicable more particularly to devices installed on military aircrafts.
In the system incorporating bistable relays with magnetic locking action, for example as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,642 of Apr. 22, 1975 in the name of the same applicants the counter position is memorized after a certain lag following the end of a counting sequence. The use of magnetic doughnuts according to this invention provides an immediate memorization so that a cut-off can take place at any time during the counting operation.
A device of this character is described hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: